When It Rains
by Epik Wonder
Summary: A rainy day causes a mishap, leading to a meeting, then a bet, ending in a date. What more can I say? It's a short, sweet, and cute oneshot. KanakoxOchiai.


**Yes, this is a oneshot. It's just something I wrote during my vacation on one of the rainy days. Ochiai is definitely portrayed as a more loving and caring and cuter character here, than in the manga, so don't be surprised. Thanks for reading, as always.**

Each raindrop tickled her skin. As one fell on her nose, she sneezed. It was a cool, rainy, autumn day. She loved rainy days; the fresh smell of dirt and rain mixed in with the smoky scent from leaves. The soft pit-pat of the rain on her window always calmed her.

But today, the meek girl wasn't paying attention to the rain. She was heading towards the subway in the wet, bustling city. She had lost her umbrella long ago, so she tried her best to stay dry with a soggy newspaper. People were rushing past her, running for shelter from the cold, biting rain. They jostled her and nearly knocked her over, not even giving her a backward glance. The ground was littered with trash; a colorful mess. Instead of the usual calming scent of rain at home, the rain in the city smelled of smoke from pollution as well as an underlying hint of rotten garbage.

As she neared her destination, the rain fogged up her glasses again, preventing her from seeing. She paused outside the entrance of the subway and tucked the now mushy newspaper under her arm. She quickly rubbed her glasses with a cloth. As a chubby businessman passed by the girl, he bumped into her arm, causing her to drop her glasses and newspaper. She immediately dropped down onto the ground, feeling around for her glasses. The man who had passed her didn't even mumble an apology; he just hurried away in a flurry of wet cloth and shiny, black shoes.

The timid girl just put her glasses back on until someone tripped over her.

"Ouch!" There was a sharp intake of breath. She offered a small squeak.

"I-I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Just…watch where you're going next time."

"Yes sir!" As she reached to help him up, realization flooded into his eyes.

"Kanako?"

"How do you-?" Kanako's eyes lifted and found the boy's face. She immediately bowed back down.

"I'm so sorry Ochiai-senpai! I'm sorry! I'm really, really, very sorry." She mumbled quickly.

"I-it's fine. Don't worry about it."

"But I-"

"Don't worry. Okay?" Ochiai said slowly. Kanako nodded her head. "Well…I should get on my way."

Kanako stuttered for a second before sputtering, "P-please allow me to make it up to you." Ochiai cocked his head.

So the young couple headed toward a small, cozy, and most importantly, dry, coffee shop.

The two teenagers ducked in and were ushered into a red booth. A waitress hurried over to take their order.

"A hot chocolate, please." Kanako said.

"Regular decaf, thank you." Ochiai ordered. The woman walked back to the kitchen to make the two drinks.

"Do you come here often?" Ochiai inquired.

"Sometimes."

"I see."

The conversation died between the two. Their drinks were served, along with a free, complimentary cake. The two stared at the small, creamy masterpiece.

"You can have it." They said at the same time.

"No, you have it." Ochiai said politely.

"No, you should. I insist." Kanako said as she pushed the cake toward him.

"I can always come back and buy one." Ochiai pushed the cake towards Kanako.

"I come here often." The cake was passed to Ochiai again.

"And you've eaten this kind of cake?"

"Well…no." Kanako looked away. Ochiai smiled. He cut a bite-sized piece and held it toward Kanako.

"Open up." Kanako blushed furiously but complied. As she chewed, Ochiai cut another small piece for himself. "Hey, this is good."

Kanako laughed. "Yeah, it is."

Eating little cake bites at a time, the two enjoyed each others company for a short while until Ochiai glanced at his watch.

"It's getting late, I should go." Ochiai said hurriedly. Kanako nodded. She got up and walked to the front of the shop.

"That'll be 500 yen." Kanako reached into her pocket to pay the bill, but Ochiai beat her to it.

"Here."

"Thank you and have a nice day. You two come back anytime, okay?"

"Thanks." Ochiai replied.

"Wait, I thought I was the one making this up to _you_." Kanako said.

"You already did."

"How so?" Kanako asked as they headed back toward the now less crowded subway enterance.

Ochiai didn't respond for some time until Kanako asked him again. He was jolted out of his thinking.

"Huh?"

"How did I make it up to you?"

"…" Ochiai thought for another moment then looked at Kanako. "Kanko, let me make a bet with you."

"W-what kind of bet?"

"An interesting one." Ochiai smiled. Kanako frowned. "If the next person who comes out of the subway is bearing a red umbrella, I'll tell you. Okay?"

"But that's not fair! What are the percentages of that happen-?" Kanako shut up as Ochiai put a finger on her lips.

"Yes? Or no?" Kanako nodded. "Then let's see."

The person who walked out the subway was a middle aged woman. She was carrying a basket of groceries as well as a few fish. As she stepped out and felt the rain, she placed the fish in her basket and got out a small umbrella from her bag.

Kanako held her breath.

The woman opened her umbrella, ducking under it and its blue cover. Kanako sighed and looked down. Ochiai's mellow expression didn't change.

"Let's give it one more chance…" He said.

Kanako held her breath once more. The next person to step out of the subway was a businesswoman. She was dressed in a navy blue suit and skit. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun. The woman definitely did not look like the type of person who would have a red umbrella. The woman riffled around in her bag and pulled out a navy blue umbrella.

Ochiai sighed, almost mockingly. "I guess I won this-"

"Wait." Kanako's eyes stayed on the woman. Ochiai looked back. The woman didn't have a navy blue umbrella. The navy blue was only the umbrella bag. As she slid the umbrella out from the bag, a bright, defiant, and bold red blossom greeted the rain.

Kanako gasped. Ochiai simply stared.

"Now we know who won!" Kanako smiled. Ochiai frowned.

"I'm a man of my words so…lean over here." Kanako cocked her head so Ochiai could whisper in her ear.

"I'll tell you next time it rains. Same coffee shop at 5pm. It's a date."

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcomed and loved because they help me to satisfy you, and they help me to become a better writer. Thanks again!**


End file.
